


Absence Makes the Heart...

by PizzaHorse



Series: Cassunzel BFF!AU  - Out of Reach [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel - BFF AU, F/F, Graphic Description, Letters, Love, Love Letters, Lust, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: With Queen Rapunzel ill and unable to visit with her wife, she wants to let her know how much she misses her.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel BFF!AU  - Out of Reach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Absence Makes the Heart...

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea of Rapunzel sending not always appropriate letters to Cassandra while she's ill. I've been kicking this snippet around since March, but I don't have anything further to add (at the moment) as to other letters or Cassandra's reply.

My dear Cass,

My heart aches to see you again. Every day that I do not hold you in my arms, my love for you grows stronger. It is the promise of seeing your smile and your bright eyes, of feeling your comforting embrace, that spurns me to wake each morn.

Have you been well?

What news in the world have I been missing?

I must confess, I can hardly contain myself. I long to feel your lips against mine. To soak in the suppleness of your breasts. To feel your rough yet tender hands roaming across my skin, searching for purchase as you rut against my leg. I know I am lucky to receive such affections from you, and I want for you terribly.

I miss exploring every inch of you, letting my hands wander to your most sensitive region. How I long to taste you on my tongue again, to drink in your sweet nectar, drawing out the sounds reserved especially for me. I want to tease you, my fingers gliding across your sensitive clit, until you beg me to offer you release. Plead with me to fill you, to dip my fingers inside and feel your warmth encasing me. To hear your cries as you cum, teeth buried in my shoulder as you try to stifle the sounds of your pleasure. To have your ragged breath in my ear while your hot chest presses against me, close enough that I can feel your heartbeat next to my own. Beating for me, beating wildly as you quiver and come down from the high I brought you to. I want you to whisper that you love me, as you take the tender flesh of my neck between your lips and suckle, ignoring my admonishes about what the court will think when they see your mark.

I want to be yours. I am yours. I await the day when we shall be reunited, body and soul. For now, my love, take comfort in my words, and know that I long for you more and more as each day goes by.

Your wife,

Rapunzel


End file.
